2nd Annual Horrific Halloween
by twilight fanfic advocacy
Summary: 31 Days of Halloween one shots by some of your favorite authors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you ghouls and gals and welcome to **

**Twilight Fanfic Advocacy's **

**2****nd**** annual Horrific Halloween.**

Just like last years, we would like to post a one shot or more every day for the month of

October. If you would like to contribute please contact us at TFAdvocacy

to let us know you're interested, subject line: Halloween. All contributions will

be posted on Twilight Fanfic Advocacy on fanficiton. So make sure you have us on your

alerts so you can read all of them.

Now here's the good stuff.

Rules and instructions:

Listed below you will find a bunch of quotes for some scary movies! You will need to pick one and use it in your one shot. You can also use the quote for inspiration and or the entire movie, **but the quote must be in the one shot.**

Write whatever you what. Sweet or sassy, horror or scary. But remember it is the Halloween season so the scarier the better.

Lemons are not required but liked.

NO RAPE OR INCEST

Death is okay, if that's what you want to do. No complaints here.

Quote must be used.

Min of 1000 max 10,000.

**Please make sure it is beta'ed**.

Send to TFadvocacy , subject line: 2nd annual horrific Halloween.

Must be turned in on or before September 28, 2012.

You can post you contribution on your own page the day after its been posted on TFA.

HEADER:

2nd Annual Horrific Halloween

Title

Pen name

Pairing

Rating

Quote used

Disclaimer

Please spread the word, anyone is welcome to contribute.

If you have any questions please contact us at TFAdvocacy .

**Quotes**

"I'll go check it out."First Dead Guy in every slasher flick.

"A boy's best friend is his mother."Norman Bates, Psycho (1960)

"I've seen enough horror movies to know that any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly."  
Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986)

"I have such sights to show you!"Hellraiser (1987) (Pinhead)

"Victims…aren't we all?"The Crow (1994) (Eric Draven/the Crow)

"We all go a little mad sometimes."Psycho (1960) (Norman Bates)

"Listen to them, the children of the night. What sweet music they make."  
Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) (Dracula)

"Be afraid… Be very afraid."The Fly (1986)

'You will die in seven days.'"The Ring (2002)

"They're Heee-re."Poltergeist (1982)

"Oh Yes, there will be blood!"Saw II (2005)

"They're all going to laugh at you!"Carrie (1976)

"This is no dream! This is really happening!"Rosemary's Baby (1968)

"What an excellent day for an exorcism."The Exorcist (1973)

"Smile, you son of a bitch!"Jaws (1975)

"It's Halloween, everyone's entitled to one good scare."Halloween (1978)

"Meats meat, and a man's gotta eat."Motel Hell (1980)

"Whatever you do, don't fall asleep."A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)

"Get away from her, you bitch."Aliens (1986)

"No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering."Hellraiser (1987)

"You're a fuc*ing ugly bitch. I want to stab you to death, and then play around with your blood."  
American Psycho (2000) (Patrick Bateman)

"Good, bad, I'm the one with the gun. Come git some!"Army of Darkness (1991)

"I see dead people."The Sixth Sense (1999)

"Suicide is like…the ultimate fu*k you."Ginger Snaps (2000)

"I'm here to kick ass and chew gum, and I'm all out of bubblegum."They Live (1988)

"Boy, the next word that comes out of your mouth better be some brilliant f–kin' Mark Twain shit. 'Cause it's definitely getting chiseled on your tombstone."  
The Devil's Rejects (2005)

"That cold ain't the weather, that's death approaching."30 Days of Night (2007)

"Your father's one sick mother, you know that" Actually, your mother's one sick mother too!"The People Under the Stairs (1991)

"The bloodsucking Brady Bunch!"The Lost Boys (1987)


	2. Chapter 2

HEADER:

2nd Annual Horrific Halloween

Title: Paradise By The Dashboard Light

Pen name: Loopylou992

Pairing: Rosalie & Emmett

Rating: M

Quote used:

"I'll go check it out." First Dead Guy in every slasher flick.

"I have such sights to show you!" Hellraiser (1987) (Pinhead)

"We all go a little mad sometimes." Psycho (1960) (Norman Bates)

"It's Halloween, everyone's entitled to one good scare." Halloween (1978)

"No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering." Hellraiser (1987)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.

I was thrilled to be the one that all of the other girls wanted to be and were jealous of, the one all the boys wanted .The girls were not only jealous of my good looks and figure. I was the girl that got picked up every afternoon from school by her hunky boyfriend, Emmett McCarty.

You see, the thing about Forks is that it's a small, deadbeat town and I hated living here. I could not wait to see the back of it, but knew that would not be happening anytime soon. I mean seriously, the highlight of the week here would be seeing the sunshine. Oh, how I missed the sun. I had moved here with my folks from LA for reasons that I had not revealed to any of the immature, inbred locals that I was with at school and I won't share it with anyone. They thought that we had moved when my grams had a fall and broke her hip. But that's enough about them, they are not important, I am. My name? Oh yeah, like you don't know, but just in case you don't, my name is Rosalie Hale.

I walked out of the school building, my designer purse draped over my arm as the underlings held the doors open for me, hoping to get a scrap of attention from me, not that I acknowledged their existence; there was no need, not when I had Emmett waiting for me.

I strutted confidently across the parking lot as I approached him and his convertible knowing that all eyes were on me, and I worked it for all I was worth. Once I reached him, I opened the door, climbed inside and leaned over to kiss him. Knowing that people were still watching, I didn't care; he was mine and people needed to be reminded of that. I was merely marking my territory, so to speak.

Once I pulled back from him, a broad grin broke across his handsome face, revealing the sexy dimples that formed on his cheeks. "Hey gorgeous, how was school?" he asked.

Waving my hand dismissively I put my sunglasses on, even though they weren't needed in this god-forsaken town. They added to my allure and allowed to me see who was watching me without them knowing it. "Can we just get outta here? I mean, they are all staring." I motioned to where a group of girls were stood looking at us. Emmett chuckled, started the car and pulled a 180 degree turn before he slowed down and winked at them as we sped away. "Do you have to encourage them, I mean really? As if you are interested in _them_ when you have _me_. " I snickered at my own humor and knew, of course, that I was right.

Looking out the car window, I pretended to be bored, knowing that he would not be able to resist my pouty routine. He simply laughed, placing his hand on my thigh, running it slowly up my exposed skin, pausing only once he reached the hem of my very short skirt. I was just glad that he couldn't see the huge grin on my face. I had him exactly where I wanted him, just like I always did.

I moved slightly in my seat, causing his hand to slide under the hem. I wasn't ready to stop him as his long fingers continued inching ever closer to my panties...well, not just yet. Once he was within touching distance of his goal, I slapped his hand away, pulling my skirt down as much as possible before I scolded him. "Hey! You think I'm the kinda girl who just puts out?"

He laughed once again before he pulled the car over to the side of the road. Once we stopped, he turned and looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "No babe, I know you ain't that kinda girl. You are classy. I'm sorry Rose, I really am. I crossed a line. Can you ever forgive me?" He gave me that puppy dog look, the one that I never could resist and I was done for.

I looked around, glad that we were in the middle of nowhere. I unfastened my seat belt and climbed over to straddle his lap as I looked into his eyes and whispered, "I think I can forgive you." I knew that I was giving off mixed signals but I didn't care. I heard him groan as I settled onto his lap, allowing my skirt to ride up. His strong hands grasped my hips as our lips met, and the kiss was deep and intense.

Once I broke the kiss, I pulled away from him and muttered almost to myself, "You have no idea just how much of a bad girl I can be."

I knew he wanted more, hell, I wanted more and tonight was going to be the night that we would both get what we wanted. The whole town would be distracted with the annual Halloween parade and trick or treating. They really wouldn't miss me.

Tonight I would finally go all the way with Emmett McCarty.

I moved back to my seat, righting my skirt, knowing that he was looking at me; his eyes hungry for more. We set off towards my house and I knew that he was stealing glances at me as he drove, looking at me like I was something to eat - but I didn't care. I decided to tease him by crossing my long, slender legs and I heard him groan with desire. It was fun teasing him like this.

Once we arrived at my house, he parked by the curb and I decided to tell him. "Tonight, pick me up at 7pm. You're going to take me to dinner, then we will have some time just for us." I dropped my voice low before I said the final two words. "_Onl_y us."

Climbing out of the car I turned and winked at him as I closed the door, my final words to him being "don't be late."

There was something about Emmett, something that I just couldn't put my finger on that attracted me to him so strongly, apart from the obvious facts that he was ripped and gorgeous. As I walked into the house I shouted my arrival and started up to my bedroom to plan my outfit for tonight. If what I had planned came off, tonight would be a night that both Emmett and I would remember for a very long time.

As I was putting the final touches to my hair and make up I heard a car horn sounding outside. I ran to the window and I saw Emmett leaning up against the side of his car, his strong arms folded across his chest. When he saw me, he smiled and waved, to which I raised my hand and waved back. Making my way downstairs, I heard grams shout to me and I went into the room that she was using as her bedroom, just off the main hallway.

"Rosalie, child, please sit and talk to your grams a minute," she said as she patted the bed next to her. I rolled my eyes but went and sat down anyway. "So your heading out, tonight of all nights. Is this with a suitor?"

I choked back a laugh. "Grams, we don't call them _suitors_ anymore. He's my boyfriend and we have a date. He's taking me to dinner in Port Angeles." I felt pleased that I could tell her of my plans with my boyfriend.

"Tonight? You can't Rosalie, you have to cancel. You cannot do this, tonight of all nights!" She whispered.

"Oh no, I can and I will. There is no way that I am cancelling, he's here already, waiting outside for me. I have to go Grams, I can't keep him waiting. Not _tonight_." I stood to leave but her withered hand reached out, taking hold of my wrist, pulling me towards her.

"Rosalie, you cannot do this. Tonight is a sacred night for the townsfolk, they have traditions and you have to adhere to them. You know why I don't want you out there."

I laughed, "Oh yeah, trick or treating, overdosing on candy and scary stories to keep the children well behaved. Wow, how can I turn that down? Oh yeah, because I have a hot date with Emmett McCarty to look forward to. I know where I would rather be."

She took a sharp intake of breath, gripping me tighter. "Who did you say?" she demanded. I turned to face her, and noticed the look of panic on her face.

I spoke slowly so she wouldn't misunderstand. "E-m-m-e-t-t M-c-C-a-r-t-y. Now if you don't mind, I have to go. Pulling my wrist free from her hold, I walked to the door before I turned to face her a final time before leaving. "Night grams, enjoy whatever mumbo jumbo traditions you have planned for tonight. Me? I have a date. I have to go, okay?"

"Rosalie, please! Ask him to come inside. I want to meet him, just to check that his intentions are honourable towards you. Is that too much to ask? Humor me, please?" I rolled my eyes, knowing that there was no point fighting with her. I went out to the front of the house, beckoning Emmett. He bounded up the path, pausing when he reached the porch and saw the assortment of dream catchers and wind chimes that adorned the wooden beam. I saw his expression change from a smile to a slight grimace. When I took his hand to lead him inside, he paused in the doorway.

"Oh Emmett, come on. Grams wants to meet you, to make sure that you are suitable for me. You know the drill." I rolled my eyes and pulled a face. When I looked at him, his face was an emotionless mask as he stared into the open house. I kissed his lips before I tried to reassure him. "It's okay, it's only my grams. C'mon, she won't bite, I promise." I took his hand in mine, reacting to how cold he felt tonight. He remained unmoving on the porch until my grams voice broke through the silence.

"Rosalie, don't dawdle, sweetheart. Bring that young man in here to meet me. Please, come on in, Emmett."

Suddenly he came to life and he indicated for me to lead the way inside, his usual, bright smile lighting up his face. I walked into my grams room, and he remained by my side.

I had never felt so uncomfortable as I did when I made the introduction. "Grams, this is Emmett McCarty. Emmett, this is my grams."

He took a step toward her, extending his hand out to hers. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am." She didn't return the gesture and I was appalled. She simply folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hmmm, just as I thought. Now leave, and don't come back, ever." I had never heard the edge that her voice contained. "Rosalie, you are not to leave here with him, I forbid it." Her eyes flashed with anger but I was not going to stand for this.

"How dare you, grams. Emmett is my boyfriend, I love him and will not have you telling him to get out. You are not telling me who I can and can't see."

I wanted to say more, but was interrupted by my parents coming home with my brother Peter, who came bounding into the house, dressed as a skeleton. His candy pail was overflowing as he shouted, "Grams! Grams, look what I got!" He jumped onto the bed, ready to show her his haul of candy. I took this as a chance to leave.

One outside I turned to Emmett. "I am so sorry, she really has lost her mind. Crazy old bird."

Emmett just laughed as he said. "We all go a little mad sometimes." With a final look at the house I climbed into the car. I didn't care what grams had said, Emmett was mine and I wasn't letting him go.

We drove to Port Angeles in near silence. I kept looking at him and could see his jaw clenching as if he was annoyed about something. I hoped that Grams stupid ways and comments hadn't scared him off. I mean, tonight was _the_ night and I wanted him. With it being Halloween, well, that just made it more special for me, especially since there is a full moon.

Once we were at the restaurant he picked at his meal, hardly eating anything. I knew that I had to say something, as I wanted tonight to be perfect and I wasn't about to allow his childish behaviour spoil my night and my plans.

"So, what's with the mean and moody routine?" I questioned. " If I really wanted to spend the night with a silent moron, I could've picked anyone from school. It's not like I would be short of people who would jump at the chance. But no, I picked you, and you could at least act a little more grateful to be here." His eyes snapped to mine and I swore that I saw a flash of anger there, and it turned me on immensely. I was getting under his skin, this was good. I reached across the table, taking his hand in mine; while under the table I ran my foot up the inside of his leg and toward his groin. I watched as he reacted to me, his eyes boring into mine.

The waitress came over and asked in a bored tone, "Do you guys want any dessert?"

Neither of us answered, we just continued to stare at each other while I seductively licked my lips and Emmett snapped at her. "No! Check, please." As she walked away he muttered to me. "I have my dessert right in front of me, I just need to claim it." I giggled as his words hit home. Tonight was definitely the night for him, too. We didn't wait for the bill to come, he threw some notes onto the table and we practically ran out of the restaurant to his car. Once inside we kissed passionately, almost forgetting where we were, until we heard someone bang on the car window.

Looking at the window I screamed, seeing the face of a zombie staring in at me. It was stupid, I mean it's Halloween and this was clearly someone in a costume. I covered my face at the shame of being so shocked. Emmett chuckled as he started the car saying, "Someone's a little jumpy tonight." I slapped his arm playfully, smiling at him.

On the drive back from Port Angeles we were a mess of roaming hands and I was surprised that he didn't crash the car, with all the teasing that was going on. Then again, he gave as good as he got, which surprised me, causing my anticipation levels to rise. I thought that we would go back to _his_ place. I got a shock when he suddenly turned off the highway and drove up what could only be described as a dirt track.

"Wha...where are we going? Emmett, where are we going?"

He turned and grinned at me, "Somewhere a we can be alone." He waggled his eyebrows at me. "I know that you want it, Rose, and so do I...especially tonight. You have teased me hard, in more ways than one," he smirked.

I settled back into my seat and smiled, this was exactly what I wanted; however this was even more than I had hoped for...me, Emmett and a secluded location. I couldn't have planned this any better myself...other than having a nice, plush hotel room. Maybe I could persuade him that I was the kind of girl who deserved _more_ than a quick fumble in his car.I certainly wasn't going to refuse him a blow job, and you never know... maybe we would finally hit that home run. After all, I had kept him at third base for way too long.

We traveled down the track for what felt like forever, there were trees all around us and it gave me a chill. Emmett must've noticed and he turned up the heat in the car.

Eventually the track opened up into a large empty parking area and I saw that there was a lake that was calm and still as the moonlight glinted off the surface of the dark water. It was perfect. "Oh Emmett! It's beautiful out here. What is this place?"

He turned off the engine and faced me. "Lake Pleasant."

"I didn't know that this place was here. How did you know about it? I mean, it's pretty far off the road." I knew that I was babbling but now that we were here, I suddenly felt like I had been hit by an attack of nerves. I mean, me? Nervous? Who would've ever thought.

I felt his hand as it ran up my leg, once again causing me to shudder in response to his touch. It felt like flames blazing across my skin.

"I used to come here all the time, me and my family used to hunt in these woods. It's been a while..." He let his words trail off.

"You... you hunt?" I exhaled the words, amazed that people still did that. Living in LA you didn't realize that went on, but I suppose that Forks is the ass end of nowhere.

He chuckled, finding my words funny. "Yes, little Ms California. We hunt, and we don't always use guns." I found myself wondering what he meant by that but I didn't have time to contemplate it as his eyes fixed on mine and I felt myself getting lost in his stare. It felt as if my breathing had become more shallow and time slowed, not that there was any way to mark it. At first I wanted to pull away from him and break eye contact, but I couldn't. I was transfixed and powerless. When he finally blinked, the moment was gone...lost...the spell was broken.

As I blinked several times, the thought of my man doing something so _manly_ overrode any rational thought that I might have had. At that point, I kissed him, long and hard. Our tongues tangled and his hands roamed over my clothes, brushing against my nipples which hardened at his touch. I was overcome by my need for him, wanting him more than anything.

Once again I found myself clambering onto his lap. He smiled at me as if he knew that he was winning, but he was only winning because I allowed it. He forgot that nothing happens unless I wanted it to.

We kissed again and this time it started soft and gentle before the passion rose within us both. His hands slid deftly under my top, caressing my skin and sending shivers through me. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging and pulling at it as I guided him closer to me.

He bucked his hips, making contact with me where I needed it the most. A deep groan escaped me, only to be swallowed by him. His mouth moved from mine as he traced a line of soft kisses across my neck. Instinctively I let my head fall back, exposing myself to him and his assault.

I felt every kiss he laid on me as he made his way across my neck, before I managed to speak rather than moan. "Oh Emmett, I want you."

In response he whispered into my ear, "As I want you, Rosalie. I have such sights to show you. Ones that you can only imagine. Let me take you, show you...let me take you there."

I felt exhilaration run through me as he grazed my neck with his teeth. I really didn't want a hickey, they were so common. Breaking away from him I raised my eyebrow at him. He simply laughed at me before he kissed me again.

We continued our make out session until I heard a noise that sent a chill through me. A long, blood curdling howl pierced the night air and it sounded like it was nearby. I pulled away from him. "Emmett! Wha...wha... what was that?"

"That Rose, was a wolf. It sounded close by too, I'll go check it out. Those things are dangerous." He moved me off of his knee, back to my own seat and I panicked. I didn't want to be here alone.

Grasping his arm, I whispered, "Please, don't leave me here alone, I'm scared!" He just smiled at me before he opened the car door and was gone, and I was left all alone.

Sitting in the car I was aware that I was vulnerable in the middle of nowhere. No one knew I was here and most people, other my family, wouldn't care where I was. Shit! I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them, as I rocked myself back and forth. I was a city girl. All this outside, rural shit just didn't fly with me and I wanted to go home, _now_.

Emmett didn't come back. I sat, jumping at every sound and noise that I heard, as everything seemed to be amplified. Then I saw a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye and I jumped in shock as Emmett slammed against the side of the car shouting words that I couldn't make out. As he slid down the door, I screamed in horror at what I was seeing. I felt like I was in some low budget horror film, but there was no one there to yell '_cut'!_

I waited until I was sure that there was no one lurking in the darkness before I opened the door with shaking hands, and stepped out. I was horrified to see that Emmett was nowhere to be found. I whispered his name but there was no reply. I started to tremble as I stepped around the car, my voice stuck in my throat and I feared that my legs would give way, but somehow they held.

I made it to the back of the car when I was grabbed from behind, my feet leaving the ground. No! This could not be happening, not to me! I let out a loud scream, fighting and kicking with everything that I had. Suddenly my feet were back on the ground and I turned around, ready to face my attacker, when I saw Emmett grinning at me.

"You fucking idiot! What did you do that for?" I screamed at him. He held my hands as I tried to hit him, but he was much stronger than I was.

"Calm down babe, it's Halloween, everyone's entitled to one good scare," He joked.

"Not fucking funny, Emmett! I seriously thought that something had happened to you." He silenced me by pulling me toward him, securing me in his arms. I could feel his breath hot on my face and I knew that I couldn't stay mad at him. I wanted him, I had to have him and it had to be tonight. I looked at him through my eyelashes and reaching up, I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down toward me. "I want you Emmett, so badly. I need you." I paused for a moment to let my words sink in. "Do you want me, baby?"

I thought for a second that he had stopped breathing before a low growl escaped and he uttered, "Hell yeah! I want you so bad Rose, you have no idea just how badly I do, and what I want to do to you." He took my hand and placed it on his denim covered groin, where I felt his huge erection. I rubbed my palm over it teasingly, causing him to thrust his hips against my hand.

Somehow we moved to the car and I turned him around, causing him to sit on the edge of the seat. I leaned forward while my hands made their way down his chest. I pushed him slightly backward so he was lying down on the bench seat. I reached to turn the key in the ignition, flipping the switch on the dash that I remembered worked the roof. His eyes returned to me briefly and lit up as he watched the roof retract.

"So, you've got plans for me? I have plans for you, too." He grinned at me, sitting upright before he pulled me on top of him as I squealed in surprise. We kissed again and_ this_ time it was deep, but still there was an edge to it. We kissed and grabbed at each other's clothes before he eventually pushed me back up, getting his breath as he spoke. "It's not gonna work like this, Rose, gimme a sec and I'll sort it out the seats." I nodded and hopped out of the car, watching as he pressed the release on the passenger seat and it reclined. He turned and grinned at me as he settled into it, patting his lap. "Perfect! Now, are you gonna bring that sweet little ass over here?"

I giggled like a schoolgirl as I clambered over the seat and straddled his lap, knowing where this would end up, but not caring. We moved quickly from kissing to groping each other as I rubbed my crotch over his, feeling him strain against the denim as he showed me just how much he wanted me.

Reaching down I unbuckled his belt before I moved onto unzipping his jeans, sliding my hand inside his boxers. His eyes widened at the boldness of my move as I wrapped my fingers around his impressive erection. I could only imagine what he would feel like inside of me, and I knew that I wouldn't have to wait long to find out. He reacted by slipping his hands under my skirt and ripping my panties at the sides. He pulled them out from between my legs, twirling them like a trophy. I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Naughty boy."

He responded in a low whisper. "Oh, you have no idea."

"Two can play this game," I said as I reached inside my bra, producing a small, foil wrapped package. I ripped it with my teeth as I kept one hand on his cock. I heard him groan, causing me to smile at him. Slowly and teasingly I rolled it down his impressive length, my teeth chewing and pulling at my bottom lip, fully aware of the effect that I was having on him.

He slid his hands back under my skirt and lifted me with his strong, firm hands, positioning me over him, teasing me with the tip of him. It caused me to groan with need and want before he slowly and torturiously pulled me down onto him. Once he was fully inside me, I gasped at the feeling, my head falling back at the myriad of sensations that coursed through me.

We moved together, our bodies rocking in time with each other, causing me to groan even more. I felt his hands roaming my breasts, my back and then over my shoulders, slowly tracing his fingers over my neck sending shivers rushing through me. Don't get me wrong, I was no virgin. I'd been around the block as they say, not of course that I would publicize the fact. Sex with Emmett felt better than anything I had experienced before, not that I kept score-cards.

I could feel my own orgasm start to build as we moved together in unison, every moment causing me to groan in pleasure. I closed my eyes and allowed my head to fall back as I enjoyed every second of this feeling, welcoming it. Suddenly my breath caught in my throat. As my head snapped up and my eyes opened, I realized why I couldn't breathe...Emmett was staring at me a dark look on his face and his hands were wrapped tightly around my throat.

I struggled against his tight grip, my fingers frantically clawing at him, but there was no point. He was strong, too strong. Tears filled my eyes as I struggled for breath. He laughed darkly, ""No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering." My eyes widened as I realized that he had clearly planned to kill me. No one knew we were here. Would he leave my body to be found later or would he dump it in the lake? I had to fight back, I couldn't let him do this to me. I deserved so much better.

Pure panic coursed through me as I struggled against him, but it was futile...he was just too strong. I felt my breath leaving me, and my eyes fluttered as I struggled to remain conscious. He began to speak. I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or if he wanted me to hear.

"Stupid whores, they never, ever learn. You deserve what you get, teasing me, leading me on." He lifted me off of him, which meant that he had to release his grip on my throat. This allowed me to take a deep inhale of breath and I tried to scream. "Oh, I don't think so," came the growl from him as his large hands closed around my throat once more. With the new intake of breath and resolve, I fought against him. "Stop fighting it, we both know that you cannot win against me. It's pointless. Just give in to the darkness and it will be over soon."

I fought and struggled but it was useless as my body went limp in his arms. I knew that it was just a matter of time before I faded away completely. It felt like an out of body experience as I began to see stars, and I gasped what I feared would be my final breath. Slumping against him, my body began to finally shut down, beaten by his sheer size and force.

My face pressed against his shoulder as he whispered into my ear, stroking my hair gently. It felt like I was watching the scene from outside of my body.

"I'm sorry it came to this. I can't help it, you were too beautiful, you would leave me and I wouldn't be able to bear it. They always leave me in the end."

He continued to stroke his fingers through my hair as he mumbled, then it was like someone flicked a switch inside him. "Stupid whores, come out here with me to the middle of nowhere, falling for every line I feed them, lapping it up. They think that I don't know what they are really like. Well, now I win. Just like I do every time." He sighed deeply, his lips grazing my forehead.

My eyes snapped open andI took in the look of panic as it flitted across his face, only to be replaced with confusion and shock. "What? How? I-I..."

I cocked my head on one side, a smile gracing my lips. "How? You will never know the answer to that question. You messed with the wrong person, Emmett McCarty. You will pay for what you have done."

He stared at me, his eyes widening as my lips clamped firmly onto his neck like lightening, my teeth sinking straight into his jugular vein as I drew the precious nectar from within. I could've drained him of life in minutes, but for my plan to work I needed to keep him teetering on the edge of life.

Dragging him from the car was easy for me. Once he was on the ground I proceeded to rip in to him, causing gaping wounds to open on his body. Some of the precious blood that was left in his veins spilled from them and I had to stop myself from drinking it. Such a waste...

I then ripped up my clothes and made a frantic phone call to the police. I acted hysterical although I had never felt more calm in my life. I babbled about a bear and Emmett going at it, to protect me. I ended the call suddenly with a scream before I threw the cell phone to the ground. I threw myself against the hood of the car and knocked myself out. I then waited for help to come and 'save me'.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention in all this that I, Rosalie Hale, might be the biggest bitch in town, but I am also a vampire. I live with my 'family' in a coven and once a year, following the rules of our kind, of course, I am allowed to feed from a human. This is only on the anniversary of the ending of my mortal life, which just happened to be on Halloween.

Our whole life here is a facade to cover up the truth. No one must discover our secret, so we have a well constructed web of lies and deception to protect us. I choose those who do not deserve to live; murderers, rapists, the lowest in society. I see it as a public service, protecting people from the kind that ended my mortal life.

I was attacked and left for dead by a man that I thought had loved me, how foolish I was back then. I would have died if I had not been found by Carlisle Cullen, the vampire who saved me and gave me a second chance. I now live with him and his wife Esme and another older vampire, Maggie. She was turned when she was an old woman, many years ago. Maggie does not remember the details of how and when. She took Carlisle under her wing when she found him as a newborn. Esme was already living with her and she and Carlisle fell in love. Peter was a sad addition to the family, and they didn't tell me the details as he was with them when I joined them. He was frozen as a child, but seemed happy to have the love of Carlisle and Esme, who pose as our parents.

Our _pretend_ family works, and people just accepted what they were told. Humans are so easily fooled.

There are rules that govern our kind and I cannot make another like me. Carlisle should not have made me, and he took a risk in doing so, but his compassion took over. The most vital rule that I must obey is that I cannot expose our kind. Dating my victims made a great cover story for me. People will believe what I want them to believe. I knew that they would buy my story, that we had been attacked by a bear from the woods, and that Emmett heroically saved me...but ultimately lost his own life.

Emmett was not what he seemed, humans rarely are. I had picked him carefully and found out everything that I needed to know about him. I was helped, of course, by my grams, who was able to read minds. Tonight she had confirmed to me what I already suspected, that he had attacked girls before. The police had never had enough evidence to make it stick. Hell, one girl even died when she ran from him, got hit by a car. Luckily she was not badly hurt. See how easily humans are fooled?

Outcast, with fingers pointing and tongues wagging, his family had been forced to move from Chicago to Forks to start a new life. For Emmett, old habits were hard to break and he fell in with a bad crowd in Port Angeles.

He thought foolishly that he had the upper hand tonight. In all honesty, he never stood a chance against me. I am the world's deadliest predator, but I am sated for now and the beast within me has been tamed. Once I was finished with the hospital checks and the police statements had been taken, Carlisle and Esme were allowed to collect me. They knew what I had done tonight. Only when we were back in the safety of our house, did Grams ask.

"Everything went as planned?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, he was predictable and I don't think that the police will put me under any special scrutiny, they know his past."

Grams nodded slowly in agreement and the others smiled and left the room. As I turned to leave, Grams called me back. Once she was sure we were alone she spoke in a low voice.

"Rosalie, I have something to tell you. I looked into his background as I know you did, but there is something that you need to know. He was related through blood to Royce, he was a descendant of his."

I stared at her, not believing the name she had just uttered. If I had blood in my body it would have run cold. Royce was the man who attacked me, ending my mortal life. We dated in secret. I always believed that this was because he was older than me and that we would be talked about. What I didn't know was that he was a married man. I found it when it was too late. The night I confronted him was the night he killed me. We had met at the house of one of his friends where I had given him my virginity, foolishly believing that we would be together.

When he told me the truth, I cried, begged him to stay with me. In the end I threatened to tell his wife. I thought that this would force him to stay with me, but it didn't. He beat me to within an inch of my life and dumped my near lifeless body by the docks. That was where Carlisle had found and saved me.

Royce was the first person whose life I ended the following Halloween. I remembered the look on his face as he first saw me, recognizing me, but believing that his eyes were deceiving him from the amount of liquor in his system. He begged for his life when he realized. There was no reprieve for him, and I ended his miserable, worthless life with a wry smile.

"Emmett tried to kill me. Had I been human I would be dead now. Instead, he is the one who is lying on a mortuary slab. He deserved to die, just as they all did."

Grams nodded slowly, knowing that had I not taken his life tonight, that innocent people would have been killed at his hands.

Any reservations or remorse I might have felt over the life I ended tonight quickly evaporated and I stepped into the open air once more, where I stood and stared at the beautiful full moon. The moon became my sun as I now lived in the shadows and darkness in my immortal life.

**Authors Note.**

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the twist that I gave this. I didn't want a cute and cuddly Emmett, no he had to be dark and dangerous. He needed to be stopped and Rose was the girl to do it!

This was beta'd by the awesome Nmydreamz and pre-read by FFaddward. Thanks for your help and support.


	3. Sweet Revenge

2nd Annual Horrific Halloween

Title: Sweet Revenge

PenName:MysticalUnicorn32

Pairing: E/B A/J R/E

Rating: M for language

Quotes Used:

"I'll go check it out" first dead guy in every slasher flick made.

"I've seen enough horror movies to know that any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly." Friday the 13th part VI Jason Lives

"They're here." Poltergeist.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just play with them for a bit and put them back on their shelves slightly tarnished but otherwise in good shape.

Ten years ago on Halloween, it was our senior year of high school, Bella, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I went to Jessica Stanley's annual Halloween bash. She had only invited me, but I insisted that the others get to come as well, or I wouldn't show, because Bella was my girl, Alice and Emmett was family, while Rose and Jasper was Emmett's girl and Alice's man. We all were best friends and did everything together. She agreed a little too quickly for my liking, but we went anyways. She told us to all dress up. We chose to do a group theme and dressed as vampires. Alice got a little carried away and decided she wanted to be a sparkling vampire. Three days later, we were all in the hospital. The doctors said it was an allergic reaction to something but couldn't pin point it to any specific thing, Two days before Thanksgiving, mom and dad buried the last of us. A week before Christmas, they boarded up the house leaving everything behind and left town heading for Alaska.

While our bodies were buried our spirits remained behind positive that someone had intentionally took us out. We roamed the halls of my parents home waiting for the day we would be able to enact our revenge. It was in that restless state that we heard Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton break into my parents' home not long after they left town. She confessed to him that she poisoned our drinks with some crazy stuff that would never show up in our systems. She didn't even know what it was really called. When Mike asked her why she done it, she simply shrugged and said she never liked us much anyways. We vowed that she and Mike would pay, which brings me back to the present.

Halloween is, the one time of year where the veil between the human world and the spirit world is the thinnest, allowing us to move more freely between the two. It also allows for us to easily move things and be seen. We had seen Jessica in and out of the house planning a party. She was having her annual spooktacular party in my parents' home. She was so determined she was going to risk a breaking and entering charge to pull it off. She was hoping that the rumors of the place being haunted would pay off and the crowd would be larger than normal. She would be in for a big surprise this year.

I watched as she snuck in through the garage and started decorating a few days early. She didn't have to do much. The furniture was still covered and most of the windows still had the boards over them. In the process of decorating Mike and Jessica both walked through me a couple of times. I really don't know how they didn't feel me there. After a couple hours of decorating and arranging the furniture to her liking and Mike hooking the power up to a generator, she declared that the decorating was done. Soon it was time for the party to start.

"They're here." Alice sang, sounding an awful lot like the little girl in Poltergeist, as she peered through the boards on the windows. Emmett came barreling down the steps looking an awful lot like Jason from the Friday the Thirteenth movies. This was going to be great.

"Ok, places everyone. Remember- scare the innocent ones, but Jessica and Mike are to pay dearly." I reminded my friends and family.

Jasper and Alice were going to haunt one of the bedrooms, Rose and Emmett the game room, and Bella and I were going to hang out in the family room where the majority of the party was happening.

"Can we get bloody?" Rose asked with a menacing look on her face. She had managed to look like a bloody bride.

"Anything goes. Just don't hurt anyone other than Jessica and Mike." I reminded her.

Everyone quickly went to their places and waited. We didn't want them to see us just yet. We made sure the doors to all the rooms but one upstairs was locked and all but the game room downstairs was locked.

"Welcome all. I hope you are ready for a hauntingly good time." Jessica crowed as she greeted her guests.

"What's the deal with this place?" Lauren asked as she looked around the main room.

"Well, Lauren, this is the house that belonged to the Cullens, who lost all of their kids, their boyfriends, and their girlfriends. It's said that the kids still haunt the house today ten years after their deaths." She droned on leaving out the fact that she poisoned us.

Around ten, I heard Alice and Jasper start to bang around upstairs. I chuckled thinking that they went a little over the top, but hey whatever worked.

"What is that noise?" Lauren screamed as the rest of the party finally heard what we heard.

"I'll go check it out." Mike offered. "You stay here."

"Says the first guy to die in all the horror movies." Lauren mumbled.

"What?" Mike asked as he turned back to her.

"Nothing."

Around eleven when Lauren finally noticed that Mike hadn't returned, she hunted down Jessica.

"Hey Jessica, have you seen Mike lately? He went up stairs to check out the banging but never came back."

"I thought I did, but I guess not. Let's go see if we can find him."

Jessica and Lauren headed up the stairs and checked the doors until they found the one that was unlocked. They glanced around the darkened room until they come to the front of the window where the moon light was steaming through highlighting Mike's limp body hanging from the ceiling. They ran screaming from the room and back down the stairs.

"I hope that was a trick." Jessica said as she downed a beer.

About the time they started to calm down, they both heard a thumping coming from the game room. They both walked over to the room and started to open the door. "What if it's someone having sex in there?" Lauren suggested.

Jessica just shrugged as Lauren opened the door.

"Duck. The billiard balls are flying across the room." Lauren screamed. "Oh my God! There's a masked man." She flew past Jessica and out the front door.

Tyler Crowley had just walked up behind the two girls when Lauren fled. Curiosity had gotten the best of him. "I've seen enough horror flicks to know that any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly. " He squeaked out as he fled the house as well.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Bella standing above me.

"Ready?" I asked. It was getting close to midnight, and I really didn't want to let my chance of revenge get past me.

We walked hand in hand to where Jessica was standing near the food table clearly shaken at the events going on. We started to materialize more and more the closer we got to her. "Hey Jess." We said in unison.

She went white and started to stammer. "You…You're dead….You can't be here."

"Oh but we are. You're the reason we're here. Are you ready for your just desserts?" Bella asked with the sweetest smile on her face.

"What? Oh my God NO!" She whispered as we raised our hands and plunged them into her chest. We squeezed her heart until we felt it explode in our hands. She dropped like a hot potato as Rose came flying out of the game room slashing the air with a knife screaming…..

'HAPPY HALLOWEEN MOTHERFUCKERS!"


	4. Chapter 4

2nd Annual Horrific Halloween

Title: A Deadly Wish.

Pen Name: shazwarner.

Pairing: Bella/Edward.

Rating: M for Sex, Violence and Language.

Quotes Used: "It's Halloween, Everyone's entitled to one good scare", "We all go a little crazy sometimes"

Disclaimer: This story is a little over the top, but it's for Halloween, so who cares. There will be violence and sex so if you don't like those, stop reading now. I thank Michelle for coming to the rescue and cleaning up my errors. I also thank my brother Mark for being my sounding board and getting this story flowing.

As I stood on the cliff face looking down at the churning water below, I couldn't help but think back to the events that had led me to this point in time.

"I love you Edward- more than my own life. Please forgive me for doing this." I sobbed; then I stepped forward and fell towards the angry water below.

**One Week Earlier**

Have you ever been so bored that you considered doing something crazy just for something to do? Cliff diving, speeding in your car or going shopping with your crazy fashion obsessed best friend, I considered them all.

Another year had passed making tomorrow my birthday, and for once I was hoping that someone would make a fuss. I usually hate attention, but lately I was starved for it.

I let myself into the house and found a note from Charlie saying that he was going to be working late tonight and to not wait up for him. I made myself a quick dinner of some Ramen noodles. I ate quietly and finished some last minute homework while half watching the news which was on in the background. I finished my homework and noticed there was only crap on the television, so I switched it off and headed to the kitchen to toss my rubbish. After I was finished in the kitchen, I headed upstairs to do my usual pre bedtime routine. I thought of Edward while I was in the shower, which ended up making the shower longer but a lot more fun. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself before putting on the pajamas I had set out. I then crawled into bed drifting off into dreams of Edward almost instantly.

***Next Day****

Anger, Frustration and Lust- all the emotions had hit me again today. It had been an ass of a day. I had yet another fight with Edward, no, more of a difference of opinion. I had asked him to change his mind about sleeping with me, but he adopted his usual tone and said, "Bella, I want you more than anything, but I can't risk hurting you."

I kicked the wheel of my truck from frustration. I was willing to change my mind about marrying him and waiting awhile to be changed, so why couldn't he give me this one thing I wanted.

On top of that, everyone had been avoiding me all day. I know I don't like a big fuss over me on my birthday, but a little attention would have been nice. Edward hadn't even said happy birthday to me, which hurt more than anything. Then my emotions turned to anger!, Edward, no, the Cullens had many years to learn how to interact with people, and they still hadn't figured out that it hurts when nobody remembers your birthday.

You know what?

Fuck Them! I'm going to go into Port Angeles and just keep moving around so Alice wouldn't figure out where I was going next. I called Charlie and let him know I was going out with a friend to see a movie. I know it was wrong to lie to him, but I had to get away, and some part deep down inside of me wanted to hurt the Cullens for not even caring enough to wish me a Happy Birthday.

I was putting some gas into the truck when I heard a voice yell out to me.

"Hey Bells. Happy Birthday, what's your plan for the day?" I looked up and saw Jacob walking towards me. This would be perfect; I would ask Jacob to come with me, and the Cullens wouldn't be able to figure out where I was. I knew it was dirty to use him like that, but at the moment, I didn't care.

"Hey, Jake. I was planning to go into Port Angeles to look around. Do you want to come with me? I'll buy you dinner."

"How could I say no to my two favorite things: spending time with you and food?" Jacob said grinning.

Jacob and I had a blast on the way to Port Angeles, laughing and singing horribly with the radio. I hadn't felt this carefree and relaxed in a long time.

My phone was going crazy ringing and alerting me that there were missed calls and messages. Well they could keep calling and messaging; I wasn't going to answer.

Jacob and I spent the next few hours walking around, looking at various stores, watching a movie, and then going to dinner.

We had finished dinner and were just chatting when the waitress came over to our table and placed a single cupcake in front of me with a candle in the top.

"Happy Birthday, Bells. I know it's not much, but I wanted to make you smile. So here's your birthday cup cake. Now I want you to blow out the candle and make a wish." Jacob said smiling.

I looked down at the cup cake and thought about what I could wish for. Hmm... I know!

I said to myself, "I wish I was so desirable that everyone wanted me, and I wish I had so much confidence I never doubted myself again. Getting away with whatever I wanted would be nice too." Then I blew out the candle. I felt a cool calmness wash over me. I just passed it off as a breeze from the window.

The rest of the evening was wonderful. Jacob ended up paying for dinner even though I said I would pay.

"No, Bella- It's your birthday; I refuse to let you pay." Jacob stated. I tried to argue with him, but it was no use. Jacob refused to listen.

I continued to ignore my phone. The only call I did answer was from Charlie.

"Bella, Is everything ok? Edward was here earlier looking for you. Now Carlisle called and asked if you were home yet. When I said no, he asked if Billy knew if you were on the reservation. Billy told him that you weren't there, and as far as he knew, Jacob didn't know where you were either. He also told Carlisle that Jacob was unreachable to ask because he had gone to Port Angeles for the night with a friend."

Oh shit! That's freaking wonderful. Charlie and Billy had just let on where I was without even knowing what they had done.

"It's ok Charlie. I will get hold of them later; at the moment, I'm having fun. I'm tired of dealing with Edward and his drama all the time."

I could practically hear the grin across Charlie's face, "That's ok Bells. You need to get away from Edward sometimes. Spend more time with Jacob and your other friends."

"I know. I'm going to head home shortly; I know you're working early, so I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"Ok see you then. Oh and Happy Birthday, Bella." Charlie coughed then hung up the phone.

"Come on Jake. I better get back. The Cullen's are looking everywhere for me. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward is waiting for me when I get home."

Jake laughed, "Bad ass Bella skipping out on the boyfriend. I figured you were using me to get around the pixie's visions."

"I'm sorry Jake. I just wanted to hurt the Cullen's somehow. I feel horrible for using you." I hung my head in shame but looked up when I heard Jake laugh.

"Anytime you want to use me, I'm up for it. Hey, I know a great way you can hurt Edward," Jacob said as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look of excitement on Jake's face. It wasn't until I felt the panty hamster start to tingle that I realized the thought sounded good. I needed to go home and get some relief before I took Jake up on his offer. What was it with my libido lately? I couldn't get sex off of my mind.

I dropped off Jake where he had left his car and waved bye as he drove away. Overall, it had been a really good night; it would have been better if it was with Edward, but I wasn't alone, so that's all that matters.

I drove home in silence expecting to have someone there ready to yell at me, but I was not at all prepared for what waited when I got there.

Nothing, nobody was waiting.

I was crawling into bed when I found the note on my pillow. I sat up and opened it to read what it said

_Bella,_

_I don't know what caused you to run and hide from me. I think a large part of it has to have been me not giving into your desires for me to sleep with you. When will you realize that your life is more important to me than anything?_

_You running away from me was childish and unfair. It hurts me greatly that you can't see how important you are to my family and me._

_I'm sorry to do this Bella, but I think we should spend some time apart, so you can rethink what you want from life. If you ran from me because of one argument over not getting something you want, then where do you see us heading?_

_Think about what you want and let me know._

_I love you, Bella._

_Yours, _

_Edward._

I picked up my lamp and threw it across the room in anger. I know what I want from my life. I wanted to be with him, but if it was going to be Edward making all the decisions for us, then he can kiss my glorious ass. Oh that's right, he won't do anything like that because he is a fucking pansy ass prude.

That's when I had the most glorious evil idea. If he wants to take a break from us then he could sit back and watch what I do. One of my favorite movie quotes came to mind, "It's Halloween; everyone's entitled to one good scare." and my plan began to form.

I woke the next morning and showered quickly. I went to my closet and dug right to the back where I keep all the clothes I hardly wear.

Jackpot!

I found the outfit that Jessica was trying to convince me to wear for Halloween last year. I slipped on the pink and white tartan mini skirt followed by the very tight white shirt with black buttons. I reached into the bottom of the bag and found the white collar with the attached tie. I placed the collar around my neck and sat on my bed to put on the white knee high socks. I wasn't sure how long I could manage the pink Mary Jane court shoes, but I put them on. I put my hair into pigtails and attached pink and white bows.

I put on some makeup and looked at myself in the mirror. Damn I was hot, but there was something missing. I reached onto the shelf in my closet and pulled down the pink Louis Vuitton monogram bag that Renee had purchased for me on one of her trips.

I locked up the house up and was walking to my truck when a car of guys went by. The car almost swerved out of control when the driver craned his neck to get a better look at me as he went by. I thought I would feel self-conscious about how I looked, but I realized I felt both amazing and powerful. Things only got better once I got to school. The guys were drooling, and the girls didn't know what to think. The more attention I got, the better I felt.

By lunchtime, I felt like a goddess. I made sure to sit in the middle of the cafeteria, so I would be seen by everyone. I was at the salad bar when I heard the door open and a voice boom.

"I wonder who the naughty school girl is at the salad bar. If I didn't have you Rosie, I would be tapping that so hard." Emmett said as they walked to their table.

I giggled and turned to walk back to my table when I heard violent choking from the Cullen's table.

"Holy fuck, Rosie- I didn't know it was Bella. I would never have said that if I knew it was her," Emmett babbled.

"It's ok Emm. She looks hot. What I'm interested in is, where do I get the same outfit and how Edward is going to react." Rose stated with a smile.

I continued to eat my lunch when I heard a chair being pulled out at my table.

"Hey, Bella- what's the go with your outfit? Don't get me wrong, I think you look hot, but isn't Cullen going to have an aneurysm when he sees what you're wearing?" Mike said with a grin.

"Well Mike I don't care what Edward thinks. He left a note, A FUCKING NOTE! for me saying we should take a break until I can figure out what I want from life, so I'm just going to enjoy myself, and he can watch what he started."

"That's cool, Bella. Listen- how about I take you out to dinner sometime?" Mike asked bashfully.

"Sure, Mike. When do you want to go?"

Mike gasped in shock when I said yes. He hesitantly suggested, "How about tonight?"

"Tonight isn't good for me. I want to go to Port Angeles to do some shopping for new clothes. My old wardrobe is so boring. How about tomorrow night?"

"Cool. I'll pick you up from your place at six if that's ok with you?"

"Sure Mike. That sounds great I'll see you then." I said smiling.

I stood to give Mike a hug and noticed over his shoulder that Edward had walked into the cafeteria with Alice and Jasper. I shifted slightly, so Mike's hands would drop from my lower back and onto my ass. It was cruel to use him like I had Jake, but I couldn't see either of them complaining.

I turned away from Mike to gather my trash then walked towards the bin on my way out of the cafeteria. I couldn't help but smile when I heard Edward's teeth grinding on my way out the door.

I ran into Angela and Jessica on my way back to my truck after school. Well at least I wouldn't have to call them now.

"Hey Jess, hey Ang- Do you guys want to come shopping with me? I need to get some new outfits. I'm tired of my old stuff."

Jessica and Angela looked at each other in complete shock before they looked back at me.

Angela was the first to reply, "Sure Bella. I was just going to hang out at home anyway. At least this way, I won't be bored."

"I'll come shopping, but I don't know what's got into you Bella; I'm not even sure if I like the new you." Jessica stated before walking away. She turned back to me and said, "But I would prefer if we went in my car. Yours is ancient, and quite frankly, I don't feel safe in it."

We drove back to my place to drop off my truck. I hopped into Jessica's car, and we took off towards Port Angeles.

We spent the next few hours going from shop to shop spending a chunk of my savings. Then we decided to go and have some dinner. Overall, it was a fun trip, but by the end of it I was getting frustrated and quickly losing my patience with Jessica's attitude. I decided to just let her shitty, jealous attitude slide and get on with becoming the new me.

It was a quiet ride back home, which I was ok with. When we reached home, I jumped out of the car with my many bags and stopped to say goodbye to Jess and Ang.

"I'll see you girls at school tomorrow. What do you think I should wear?" I asked curiously.

"Oh it has to be the tight blue jeans with the pale pink bustier. I can't wait to see everyone's face when you turn up wearing that." Ang said with excitement.

"Careful, Bella- you don't want people to start thinking you're a slut." Jessica sneered.

Ok I couldn't take the attitude any longer.

"What's the matter Jessica? Are you afraid I'm going to take your title?" I laughed.

I waved bye to Angela and headed inside. I went up to my room and placed my bags on the floor at the foot of my bed. I would unpack everything tomorrow. I was too tired to do it now. I grabbed my boy shorts and tank top and went into the bathroom to have a quick shower before bed.

I washed both my hair and myself and jumped out of the shower. I dried off and dressed in my shorts and tank before brushing my teeth. I went back to my room and crawled into bed. I fell asleep with the strongest feeling of being watched.

I woke the next morning even more confident than the day before. I had a quick shower and went back to my room to get dressed. I put on a cute pink lace panty and bra set before pulling on my blue jeans. Then I grabbed the pale pink bustier from the bag on the floor and put it on. I felt amazing already. I decided to leave my hair down but made it fall around my shoulders in waves. I applied a light coat of makeup before grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

The day was pretty much the same as yesterday: guys tripping over their tongues, and Edward grinding his teeth every time he saw me. I suppose that could have also been due to all the attention I was getting from the guys at school. I wasn't exactly turning them away.

When the school day was finished, I jumped in my truck and headed home to start getting ready for my date with Mike.

I went upstairs and took a long hot shower. I shaved, plucked and buffed myself until I was glowing. I got out of the shower smelling like my coconut body wash, which I only used for special occasions. I put on my black thong and matching bra before sliding into my black strapless mini dress. Next was the black suede Jimmy Choo pumps before I put on the gold hoop earrings.

I was glad that Charlie was at work when Mike arrived to pick me up because he would never have let me leave the house dressed the way I was.

I opened the door to Mike, and his tongue almost rolled out of his mouth when he saw me. I stepped outside and locked the door behind me and headed to Mike's car noticing that he wasn't being very subtle about checking me out.

Dinner was pleasant enough, but the conversation was sparse because Mike was too busy undressing me with his eyes. We were in the car on the way home before he could really articulate in a complete sentence.

"I had great time Bella. I'm glad you finally agreed to go out with me; I hope we can do it again sometime."

I caught him looking at my legs out of the corner of his eyes, so I decided to throw him a bone. I started to casually run my fingers along the inside of my thigh to see how he would react. I knew he was enjoying the show I was putting on when he adjusted himself and almost lost control of the car. I loved the desire I saw in his eyes.

"Mike, could we go to the car park near the beach at La Push?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella. Are you feeling ok?"

"Not really. I'm feeling a little hot." I smiled as I fanned myself.

Mike twitched in his seat and a look of hope crossed his face. We reached the car park, and I was glad that it was empty. Mike pulled into the darkened corner of the lot.

I unclipped my seat belt and turned to face Mike, "I had fun tonight. Do you mind if we sit here and get to know each other a little better? We didn't really talk much at dinner."

Mike stammered, "Sure anything you want Bella."

"Really, Mike- anything?"

"That's what I said Bella- anything."

I leant over and unclipped his belt before pressing the lever to slide his seat back. I climbed over and straddled Mike's lap.

"Whoa, Bella. What's going on?" Mike asked shakily.

I used the sexiest tone I could, "Well you said I could have anything." I then leaned forward and kissed his full lips.

I could feel how aroused Mike was, and I was starting to feel really turned on too. I leaned back a little and started to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. When I realized I was biting my lower lip, I popped it back out of my mouth.

"Why did you do that Bella? It's so sexy when you bite your lip like that."

It made me feel so turned on that someone liked me biting my lip rather than telling I shouldn't.

I leaned down and whispered in Mike's ear in the same sexy tone as before, "This is going to be the best night of your life."

I had just popped the top button of Mike's pants when there was a tapping on the window.

Mike looked at the steamed window and shouted, "Go away."

There was a reply from the other side of the window, "You kids need to take this somewhere else."

I cursed, "Shit, Mike- it's my dad."

I must have said it louder than I thought because I heard, "Bella?" Then the door was almost ripped from its hinges.

I wasn't able to move quickly enough, and Charlie found me straddling a half-naked Mike Newton with lipstick all over him.

"Get...Out...Of...The...Car...Now!" Charlie demanded.

I stumbled from the car and tried to straighten my clothes. Charlie took off his jacket and handed it to me.

Charlie growled, "Cover up yourself now Bella. I'm really glad that Billy called me to pick up a drunken kid from the reservation tonight. Who knows what might have happened here? I'm really disappointed Bella; we'll talk about this at home. Mike, straighten yourself up and go home right now before I take you in for lewd conduct."

Mike jumped in his car and left as fast as he could without speeding. I was walking with Charlie over to his car when I noticed a familiar face in the back of the car. It was one of the cheerleaders from school. I couldn't quite remember her name, and I hoped she was too drunk to realize who I was.

It was a quiet ride to the station with the drunken girl snoring in the back. Thank God. Hopefully she wouldn't remember any of tonight.

"Bella stay here and wait for me while I run this young lady in and ask someone to process her." Charlie got out and helped the girl in the back out of the car and into the station.

He was only gone for about ten minutes then was back sliding into the driver's seat. "Right Bella, you know how uncomfortable I am talking about this stuff, so all I'm going to say is I don't want to hear of you doing this again- ever again, and this will be the last we talk of this incident. Understand?"

"Yes dad. I'm sorry." I whispered, but I really wasn't sorry.

We got home, and I went up to my room. Screw the shower; I would have one in the morning. I flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. I dreamt of icy touches and whispered words although I couldn't quite make out what those words were.

Every morning that I woke up after that dinner with Jake, I felt more and more confident. Was It because of the wish or just me caring about myself for once? I don't know, but this morning wasn't any different. I got up and did the usual getting ready for school. I skipped out the door and to my truck.

When I got to school, I noticed a few people whispering and giving me looks as I walked through the halls. After the way I had been dressing lately, I wasn't bothered by the looks and whispered words as I passed by.

It wasn't until I reached the cafeteria at lunch that I realized the looks I had been getting all day, and was still getting from people now, was different from the last few days.

I got my food and was sitting at a table in the middle of the room when Mike walked in and over to where I was sitting.

"Hey Bella. I had fun last night. It totally sucks that we got busted by your dad, but I still enjoyed the date." Mike said as he moved closer to me and placed his hand on my thigh.

I looked up and noticed Jessica over to the right giving me death stares and whispering to her friends. When I leaned in to whisper in Mike's ear, I noticed the Cullen's at their table all with different expressions on their faces. Edward looked as if he could get up and rip Mike's throat out. Alice looked like she was about to cry. Emmett was laughing, Jasper just looked like Jasper does, and I couldn't tell with Rose.

I raised my eyebrow at Edward, and he just shook his head. Well if he didn't love me enough to be with me, then I would just keep doing whatever and whoever I wanted.

I purred knowing that the Cullen's would hear what I was about to say, "Mike, I never got to finish thanking you for a lovely night last night. How about we leave, and I can finish thanking you?"

I took his hand and stood up. I was walking to the door and noticed Jessica looked so angry that her head might explode. Edward just watched us walk to the door. Alice had tears running down her face, and Emmett's jaw was just about on the floor.

I took Mike to the football field and under the bleachers. I pulled him to a stop and fell to my knees. I looked up at Mike and said, "I want to finish thanking you for last night."

I popped the top button of his jeans and slowly slid down the zipper. I continued looking him in the eye the whole time I was pulling his pants and boxer shorts down to his knees.

Mike's cock sprang free, and I have to say I was impressed. Not that I had any basis of comparison, but from pictures I have seen, It was a good size. I leaned forward and placed my lips around the end of it. All the while hoping I would be able to do this right. I slid my mouth up and down sucking gently as I went and my confidence grew as Mike's groans became louder. His hands slipped into my hair and helped me move my head along faster.

"I'm...Oh yeah... I'm going to blow," Mike groaned as he spoke.

I took him as deep as I could in my mouth and was proud of myself when I felt him hit the back of my throat. The next thing I knew, warm salty spurts where going down my throat, and it didn't taste as bad as I thought it would.

I jumped when I heard a shriek, "Mike what the fuck! Bella you fucking whore. You weren't happy just fucking him at La Push last night; you had to go and do this at school. You're a fucking slut!" Jessica kept walking towards me as she hurled insults. She slapped Mike hard across the cheek, and he just pulled up his pants and said, "I'm not getting involved in any girl fights; I'm outta here."

I gave him a glare before I felt the sting of a slap across my face. I blinked and looked at Jessica as she raised a fist and punched me in the eye.

Oh hell no! I wasn't about to take a beating for hooking up with a guy she didn't have the balls to admit she liked. I blocked the next punch she threw and brought my fist through. When it connected with her nose, I felt it break under my fist. Jessica fell to the ground with her hands over her nose.

I stepped forward and looked at her before saying, "Stay down Jessica. I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me you fucking skank. You wouldn't dare; you're too scared of what your dad will do." Jessica sneered.

I was stupid to drop my guard and the bitch picked up her leg and kicked me hard in the knee. I dropped to the ground and gasped in pain as Jessica stood up and brought her foot back before kicking me in the ribs.

I gasped in pain and waited for the blinding pain to pass. Oh god this hurt.

Jessica stood over me and hissed, "That will teach a whore like you about taking something that's mine. Now stay the fuck away from him you slut, or I might just go and show Edward what a real woman can do for him." She then turned and walked away.

That was a huge mistake saying she was going to touch Edward. When she turned her back and walked away, I stood shakily and walked up behind her and punched the bitch right in the back of the head. She screamed and started to fall trying to grab something to stop herself hitting the ground. Her hand found one of the metal beams but slipped and she turned slightly as she fell the rest of the way with her back to the ground hitting her head on one of the beams on the way down. There was a crack and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and then closed.

I stood there in shock before I went over and put my fingers to her throat to feel for a pulse. When I couldn't find one, I stood and tried to figure what to do next.

I could run and pretend I didn't know what happened, but I wasn't that much of a bitch. I went to the school office and heard the gasps when I limped in with a black eye.

"Mrs. Cope, you need to call the police and an ambulance. I was just attacked by Jessica Stanley under the bleachers. I hit her back after she punched me, and she fell. I think she might be dead." I fell to the ground in a heap and cried from the pain.

I don't remember much of what happened over the next few hours, but I do remember being admitted to the hospital for observation. It was about an hour after all the police, family, friends and reporters had left that the door creaked open as I was dozing. I felt a cool hand take mine and squeeze.

I smiled and turned my head to talk to Edward but got a shock when I found Esme sitting beside the bed.

"Did Edward send you Esme? Is he too scared to even come near me now?" I almost cried as I said it.

"No Bella. Edward doesn't even know I'm here. I came to visit Carlisle while he is on shift, and I thought you might like a visitor." Esme said with a smile.

"He hates me doesn't he? I can't help myself Esme. I feel powerful and desirable. He said he wanted to take a break from us until I figured out what I want. I want him Esme in every sense of the word, but why can't he give in just a little and give me something I want?" I asked Esme.

"You know Edward when he thinks he is right. Nothing can change his mind. He has had many years to learn and adapt but really, he is still a boy and will forever be. That is our curse Bella. We have to want to be something better and fight what we are to become who we think we should be. Edward will eventually see that he can't have everything the way he wants, and being with the one you truly love means compromise." Esme explained.

The door creaked open again and Carlisle walked in and saying, "Esme, I knew you would be here- always the caring mother my love. Bella, the police and your father have finally gone. I shouldn't be saying this, but they told me witnesses have confirmed your account of events, and no charges will be made against you."

Well I have to say, I let out a giant sigh of relief, but I also have to admit that I wasn't upset about taking someone's life. I felt powerful like I was beyond anyone's touch.

Esme hugged me before saying, "I better get home. Please call me if you need anything Bella. I still think of you as my daughter, even if you aren't in Edward's life at the moment." She leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

Carlisle was looking my charts when Esme left. After she was gone he placed the chart down on the end of my bed and started checking my vitals.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"What do you mean Carlisle?"

"Bella, you took a life. That's going to change you. I just want you to be careful; feeling that kind of power can cloud your mind and change who you are."

"I don't understand why I'm feeling like this Carlisle. Each day that passes since my birthday, I feel more powerful and confident. I don't feel any remorse for what happened to Jessica. I almost enjoyed it."

"Killing can be very intoxicating, Bella. If you feel the blood lust coming on, please call me before it gets the better of you."

I agreed that I would call him if it came that point. Carlisle went to finish the rest of his rounds and promised to stop in and see me before the end of his shift.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Nurses coming in occasionally to check my vitals, and a doctor came in once to administer some painkillers. When I woke the next morning, I felt good, a little sore where the bitch had kicked me but otherwise ok. I decided to get out of here before someone came in to lecture me about something else.

I quickly got dressed in the jeans and hoodie that Charlie had dropped off the night before. I grabbed the rest of my things, slipped into my converse and walked to the door. I opened it and peeked out into the corridor; luckily the nurse's station was unattended. I crept by it as quickly as possible before someone returned.

I let out a sigh of relief when I got to the parking lot of the hospital. I quickly flagged down a taxi and headed home. I had plenty of time to get home clean myself up and change clothes before I headed to school.

When I got there, I had a quick shower, got out and dried myself before deciding to wear the jeans to school but alter my tight black shirt. I cut about two inches off the bottom of it to reveal my waist, and then I cut a v out of the chest so I could show off what little cleavage I had.

I headed to school and chose to ignore the whispers. I knew there would be rumors going around as to what happened yesterday. I really didn't care what they were saying. I just didn't feel like hearing six different events of what they believed happened.

My first couple of classes went along normally, and I was heading to my last class before lunch when Mike approached me.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to have lunch with me today? I think we need to have a chat about everything that's happened between us lately."

"Ok Mike. I'll meet you there at my usual table." I agreed.

I went to turn away when he leaned in a kissed me quickly. It didn't feel the same to me as last time, it was annoying more that arousing. When I looked up, I saw Edward at the end of the hall. It was when I saw the hurt in his eyes that I felt a pang go through my heart, but then he just turned and walked away; the pain in my heart turned to anger. How much did I have to hurt him before he would fight for me, no, fight for us?

I walked quietly to the cafeteria at lunch and over to my usual table. I didn't feel like eating today. I just sipped from a bottle of water. I just sat there wondering what I was going to do with my life when I heard the chair being pulled out next to me.

"Ok Mike what is it you wanted to discuss with me?" I looked up and my heart skipped a beat. It was Edward's eyes I was looking into- not Mikes.

"What are you doing to yourself Bella? This isn't like you. I'm sitting back and giving you space to figure out what you want from life, and the beautiful amazing woman I fell in love with is vanishing in front of my eyes." Edward stated.

I heard a voice beside me interrupt before I could answer Edward.

"Are you kidding me Cullen? You must be going on the rag or something. You need to get the fuck up, move on, and stay away from my girlfriend." Mike demanded.

Edward's chair flew back, and he stood up; he stepped forward and was nose to nose with Mike. Before I knew what was happening, Emmett and Jasper were standing on either side of Edward holding each of his arms. Rose and Alice were standing beside me.

Edward growled, "You just better take good care of her Mike."

Mike laughed, "Oh I know how to take good care of her, and trust me she took amazing care of me under the bleachers yesterday."

A fist connected with Mike's face. I looked up and saw Rose seething with anger. Both of her hands at her side clenched into fists.

"Don't you ever talk to my brother like that you piece of shit. Oh and by the way, I classify Bella as a sister, so if you ever hurt her I'm going to shred your balls into minced meat." Rose said with a smile.

I looked around and Edward was still glaring at Mike. Alice was standing back, and by the look on her face was having a vision. Jasper I think was working hard at trying to control all the emotions in the room, and Emmett had a huge grin on his face and was looking at Rose with pride.

I didn't know what to think by this new turn of events, so I just stood up and ran from the room. Fuck this, I decided to cut the rest of my classes and headed straight for my truck. When I tried to start the beast, it wouldn't kick over. I shrieked and punched the steering wheel. I lowered my head and started to whimper from stress and the ache in my side.

There was a soft knock on the window.

"Bella are you ok?" Angela said quietly.

"No, Ang. I'm sore, stressed from all the drama in my life and now my fucking truck won't start."

"Listen, I was going to go dancing with my cousin tonight at Port Angeles, but now she can't go. Do you want to come with me? It might be the thing you need to relax." Angela had a hopeful look on her face as she spoke.

"I haven't been dancing in ages, so sure I'll go with you. Can you give me a ride home? My truck will have to stay here until tomorrow." I asked as I got back out of the beast before turning and locking it up.

"I can do that. Why don't you run in and grab your things, and we can get ready at my place?"

"That sounds like fun Ang."

We drove back to my house, and I ran up and unlocked the door. I went up to my room and was throwing my things in an overnight bag when Charlie burst into my room.

"Bella Swan, where the hell have you been? I went to pick you up from the hospital and get told by Dr. Cullen that he released you this morning. Now I find you packing a bag. You better tell me what's going on right now."

"Dad, Chill. I felt good this morning, and Carlisle released me, so I decided to go to school. I didn't want to be sitting around the house all day doing nothing. As for the bag, I'm going to Angela's for the night, and we are going dancing in Port Angeles. I'll take my cell with me."

"I don't like the idea, but I somehow think you're going to go anyway. I want regular texts letting me know you're ok."

"I will. Everything will be ok; I remember everything you taught me on how to protect myself." I said smiling. "Now I better go. Angela is waiting for me. Oh shoot, my truck is still at the school. It wouldn't start so I'll have to work something out tomorrow."

I said bye to Charlie and went back to Ang's car. The rest of the day was awesome: singing, having fun and just forgetting everything. Before I knew it, we were getting ready to go to the club.

We both dressed quickly. We then grabbed cash, identification and our cells. We got to the club and got a drink each before walking out to the dance floor. Ang and I were dancing together when a couple of guys came over and started to dance with us. They pressed themselves against us while dancing and were running their hands over us. We both went along with it thinking it was harmless enough. We continued dancing, and I realized we had been dancing with the same guys for an hour.

I saw Ang's guy whisper something in her ear, and she nodded with a smile. She indicated over the music they were going to go outside for some fresh air. I continued to move with the music when the guy I was with had to answer his phone. He left through the front door of the club, and I just kept on dancing on my own. I was having so much fun just forgetting my life for once.

I noticed Ang had been gone for some time. I went outside and couldn't see her anywhere. I was looking around for her when I heard a noise in the alleyway nearby. I walked hesitantly towards the alleyway and picked up my pace when I heard another bang and what sounded like a muffled cry.

When I rounded a corner, I found the guy that had been dancing with Ang pressing her up against a wall with a hand across her mouth as he struggled to undo the fly of his pants with the other hand. I crept up behind him and as I got closer noticed a rust knife on the ground. I grabbed it and kept moving closer. I took a deep breath and put the blade against the attacker's throat.

I hissed, "Let her go, or I swear I will end you."

He dropped his hands and said, "Ok, easy now baby."

I looked at Ang and was about to speak when the guy reached up and grabbed my hair. I dropped the knife in shock. I managed to yell and tell Ang to run. I brought up my leg and kicked at the guy's knees. He let go of my hair, and I turned to run to when I tripped on something and fell. I looked around frantically and couldn't see Ang anywhere.

I looked back up and the guy, and he grinned as he dropped to his knees and pressed himself to me. He started to fumble with his zipper again as I felt around on the ground trying to find a weapon. My hand met with the knife I had dropped. I brought it up and once again pressed it to his throat.

"I told you I would end you." I hissed.

"Your little friend wanted it. Acting all slutty and pressing up against me; I hope she comes back, so I can have some fun with her when I'm finished with you." he laughed.

I sliced his throat slightly, and he jumped up in shock, "You're crazy!" He shouted.

I stood up, and he ran at me in anger, but I managed to jump out of the way.

I grabbed him from behind and said laughingly, "We all go a little crazy sometimes." before I pushed the glass into his throat with force.

I felt the blood rushing from the wound and over my hands, "You shouldn't have threatened my friend. I told you I would end you." I was standing there with the dying man at my feet not feeling any remorse for what I had done when I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around and grabbed the person pushing them against the wall and and was about to plunge the knife into the persons throat too when I realized it was Ang.

She whimpered, "Please don't hurt me Bella. I ran back to see if I could help you."

I lowered the glass, "I'm sorry Ang. I would never hurt you. He threatened to hurt you if you came back, so I killed him."

Ang looked around before saying, "We need to get out of here Bella. After what you have already been through, they won't hesitate to lock you away. Take the knife with us. We'll get rid of it somewhere away from here."

We went back to the car and drove towards home as calmly as possible. We stopped on the side of the road about halfway back, I tossed the knife into the bushes before I used water from a bottle to wash the blood from my hands. I got back in the car, and we went back to Ang's house. We both got ready for bed without saying much. It was a very sleepless night for us both.

When I woke the next morning, I looked at Ang and that's when it really hit me. I had almost killed my best friend, the one and only of my friends who had been there for me through everything. I started to cry because of what I almost did.

I couldn't live like this anymore. I left a note for Ang saying I had to get home. I grabbed my stuff and went to the one place I knew that I could end all of this chaos that my life had become.

***Current Time***

I stepped forward and fell towards the angry water below. I hit the water hard and the shock took my breath away; I gulped a mouth of water and started to panic. I thought this would be quicker.

My head started to feel foggy when I felt something snag my arm and pull me up. My head started to clear, and I coughed up a ton of water. I fell onto my back on the sand of the beach.

I found Alice looking at me with heartbreak on her face.

"Bella, why would you try and kill yourself? I can't lose you." She pleaded.

"I can't do it anymore, Alice. I don't want to be without him anymore, but he won't change and is afraid he will hurt me. He refuses to change me even though I beg him to."

"Let me do it, Bella. I had a vision of you as one of us, and if Edward won't change you I will. I refuse to exist without you. Can you walk yet, Bella?"

"I still feel shaky." I stood up and started to fall back to the ground. Alice scooped me up into her arms.

"Do it now Alice. I want to be vampire even if Edward doesn't want to be with me. I believe now that I have always meant to be one of you, so bite me."

Alice sunk her teeth into my neck and started to run to my new home with me in her arms.

A.N: I struggled badly with this story at points. Even now I still doubt it. If there are any errors, I'm sorry. Please let me know what you think. No flamers please.


	5. Halloween with the Cullens

Halloween with the Cullens

Paring Edward and Bella

Rated M

Author One Of Eddies Girls

QUOTE: "Boy, the next word that comes out of your mouth better be some brilliant f–kin' Mark Twain shit. 'Cause it's definitely getting chiseled on your tombstone."

Halloween With The Cullens

"It's the zombie apocalypse, mother suckers!" Emmett boomed from across the yard.

I heard Rosalie smack Emmett across the back of the head. "Shut up. You sound like an idiot yelling across the yard. They haven't even seen you dressed up yet."

I chuckled just imagining what my siblings probably looked like. We'd chosen costumes alone the theme of B rated late night horror flicks. But Alice being the fashionista that she is changed the rules so they had to be sexy.

"I'm going to kill Alice! Does she really expect me to wear this damn thing in public?" I heard my beautiful wife grumble in the bedroom.

"Mom, you look beautiful. Please stop complaining. Dad is going to flip when he sees you."

"Yes, and he's going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

Curious on what my two favorite women were talking about I headed into my bedroom. What I walked on made the breath in my lungs cease. My wife looked absolutely amazing. She was dressed in a tight, short, vinyl black and red vampire costume. It made her look so sexy and alluring. Now Nessie's costume I wanted to cover up. There was no way I was going to be able to let her leave the cottage looking the way she did. Her wolf man costume was too short and tight for my liking.

"Alice!"

My sister flitted into the room like everything was normal. "Relax, Edward, the girls look amazing. There is no need get your panties in a bunch."

"Nessie is practically showing all her goodies to the world, Alice. No way am I going to let my seventeen year old daughter out of this house looking that way." I grumbled.

"Oh come on Edward, she is not falling out of anything. There is plenty of fabric covering all the important parts. I think she looks fantastic."

"Well, I don't."

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse Jake walked into the room. The thoughts running through his mind about my baby girl made my blood boil.

"Boy, the next word that comes out of your mouth better be some brilliant fuckin' Mark Twain shit. 'Cause it's definitely getting chiseled on your tombstone."

"Daddy!"

"If you could 'hear' what is going through his mind, you would be outraged too."

_Oh, I know what goes on in his wonderfully devious mind. _

"Reneesme Cullen! Please tell me that you don't know what he thinking through personal experience." If I could throw up I think I would've just at the thought that my daughter would know what that mongrel thinks.

"Edward, I think it's best if we walk away. Don't let your turn-of-the-century thinking get in the way of love," my idiot brother teased.

"Emmett, that is my little girl he is thinking vile things about. When your daughter is being thought of that way there is no walking away.

"Oh, come on, Edward, would you rather I have those thoughts about your daughter or your wife?" Jake tried to reason.

"Neither," I growled. I'm sure if Emmett hadn't been holding me, I would've attacked Jacob where he sat.

"Jake, cut it out. Come on, Edward, let's go and make sure Esme and Carlisle are ready to go." I let my beautiful wife lead me out of the cottage and towards the main house.

"Look at how cute you two look," Esme gushed.

Bella ran up to Esme, ohing and ahing at her costume. "Carlisle makes an awesome Frankenstein. You're amazing as his bride. I'm kind of jealous of how modest your costume is." Bella pointed to her own exposed long, sexy legs.

"Yes well some of us know how to say no to Alice when she gets these crazy ideas in her head," Carlisle ribbed.

"Carlisle!" Esme slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Come on grumpy, let's get out of here. There's a party waiting for us. Before you ask, yes Nessie has more clothes on. So you don't need to worry," Alice explained before we could even make it outside to where everyone was waiting by the cars.

Because Nessie looked old enough to pass as Jake's girlfriend these days, we were going to head out to a Halloween party that was being hosted at the hospital Carlisle worked at.

We didn't spend too much time at the party. Jasper was barely holding on to his control. The waves of lust directed towards all four of the Cullen women were testing his limits. And, to be honest, I was just barely holding on to my own temper. The thoughts of many of the men in the room were hard to miss. I know our women were fine not just because of the beauty that is associated with being vampires, but also because my wife and daughter were exquisite in their own right, but for these men to think of them the way they were, like they were sex objects, was too much for me to handle. Also the sexual vibes that Jasper was projecting had me needing to get home to show my wife how desirable I found her.

The second we walked into the cottage Bella made sure to send Nessie to bed, making me grateful that my wife doesn't have to be a mind reader to know what I wanted.

"Will you help me out of this costume?" she asked, the real desire clear in her voice.

I slowly unzipped the skin tight dress. "You looked amazing tonight, my love."

"Mmm, so did you. The look on all those women's faces made want rip them in half. Didn't they realize you were mine," my wife growled.

"Oh believe me, the men's thoughts weren't easy for me to handle either. Not only were they lusting after you, but Nessie, Esme, Rose and Alice as well. I'm sure poor Jasper was at his limit with my anger and their lust."

"Well, lucky for me I'll get to alleviate you from all those thoughts and feelings." Bella slowly ran her hand down my chest to the edge of my black, leather vampire costume pants.

"I like the sound of that." Not wanting to wait any longer I ripped the remaining parts of my and Bella's costumes to shreds.

My mouth devoured every inch of her body that I could get to before throwing her onto our bed. The feel of her skin on my tongue was something I couldn't get enough of. I ran the tip of my tongue the entire length of her clavicle until I reached her supple breasts. Taking the pebbled peak of her nipple between my teeth I bit down lightly enticing a deep moan out of her.

"Edward, please, I need to feel you."

Her needy tone was almost my undoing, but I knew I needed to stay focused on making sure that Bella was pleased before I got my fill of her.

"Patience my love. I'll make all your desires come to life."

I brought my mouth back to her perfect mounds. I swirled my tongue around those pebbled peaks, leaving enough of my venom on them so that when I blew on them, they'd pull tighter. Her whimpers and cries weren't my only indication that she was enjoying what I was doing to her. Her body's arching and writhing were as well.

Satisfied that I'd worked her up enough, I began to trail open mouthed kisses down the front of her lean, tight body. Just as I was about to reach her most intimate of places, I pulled away to kiss up her long, slender legs. Before I reached the apex of her thighs I switched legs.

"Edward, please... stop teasing me. Please," Bella whined. She tried to pull me up her body, but as she was no longer a newborn, I was now stronger than her once again.

I spread her thighs and quickly put my mouth on her, sucking the little swollen nub into my waiting mouth. Her moans, pleas and desperate noises showing me how much she was enjoying what I was doing to her.

"Oh God Edward, I'm... I'm... FUCK!" I felt her shake and fall apart at my hands. My body begged and cried to feel her surround me, knowing how wonderful it could be. I quickly positioned myself at her entrance. In one swift fluid motion I was buried deep inside her, prolonging her orgasm.

The pulsing of her body around my cock was so intense I didn't think I was going to last long enough to fuck her the way she deserved. The only thing keeping me from losing it was remembering the thoughts of all the men earlier in the night.

Once I'd felt Bella come down from her orgasm, I began pistoning in and out of her. Pulling her legs over my shoulders meant I was able to bury myself deeper into her, my pace relentless. The need to empty myself inside of her body drove my body to go faster, harder, deeper. I was more demanding, needing her more than ever.

"Come on Bella, give it to me one more time. Please baby, I need to feel you pulsing against me, drawing it out of me. I want to feel you before I let go."

Apparently, my words were all she really needed to let go one more time, because almost as soon as the words spilled out of my mouth she was milking my cock. I shuddered and shook as I release harder than I'd had in a long time.

"Holy shit, Edward. That was amazing. Thank you," Bella whispered when I finally relaxed against her back.

"No, my love you're amazing." I began to kiss along the length of her neck.

"Edward, unless you plan on starting another round you need to stop. I don't think your siblings and parents need to hear us going again. And believe me, I won't be as quiet next time."

"You're right, my love. We don't want to wake up Nessie." I kissed her sweet lips one more time before finding some clothes to get dressed.


End file.
